


【镜梦】无路可退

by Ridermocha



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridermocha/pseuds/Ridermocha
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	【镜梦】无路可退

镜飞彩年纪不大，却已经对生病有了些自己的看法。比如说此时，他抬头看了一会眼前的医生的名牌，在“研修”两个字上停了很久，腾一下跳下了凳子。

“不会痛的。”叫作宝生永梦的研修医生飞快地绕了过去，堵在镜飞彩面前。他半蹲下身子，双手按在飞彩肩膀上，“就一下下。”

镜飞彩不知道自己已经咬起了嘴唇，一副介于不服气和想跳过永梦逃跑之间的神情，宝生永梦抓着他胳膊的手指不禁用力了一点。

时过境迁，宝生永梦结束了研修，决定留在儿科。同时镜飞彩倒是离儿科患者的身份越来越远，上了高中之后，他开始思考该找点什么机会去见上宝生永梦一面。宝生永梦就是他的命定之番，不然他怎么会在分化前就能嗅闻到永梦的信息素呢？

但当他第一次和父亲谈笑时提到这件事时，镜灰马的表情出现了很久的停滞，几番确认飞彩记得的是不是圣都大学附属医院就职的宝生永梦。

“但是……”灰马咬了咬牙，“永梦已经结婚了啊。”

飞彩不知道自己什么时候站了起来，玻璃杯碎在脚边。

“我没事。”他踢开玻璃杯碎片，急匆匆地走回了卧室，其实灰马还没来得及问什么。

门锁咔哒合上，飞彩背靠着门打开手机，打开和永梦的聊天界面。他一边默算永梦的排班，一边定下计划，全没考虑计划的合理性。青少年的头脑已经被情理之中的事实激得一片怒火，打字时飞彩已经产生了一点报复般的快感。

永梦的回复很快，可能是带着一点愧疚感，毕竟他们很久没有联系过，而且永梦完完全全把结婚的事情瞒过了镜飞彩。

——好的。

飞彩抬起手指，思考了一会要不要直接追问一下结婚的事情，但是最终决定把这事留到见面时再说。

——那周六见。

——周六见。(ﾉ´▽｀)ﾉ♪

回复里附带的表情让飞彩盯了一会，一瞬间有些犹豫。但收起手机时，他重又下定决心，并且坚信这件事的问题根源不在自己身上。

从以前开始，镜飞彩就会安安静静地坐在对面，精确地切开蛋糕，表情严肃得不像个出去吃甜品的小孩子。宝生永梦一手撑着脸，饶有兴趣地观察成为高中生的镜飞彩拿起刀叉。

他撑着脸的右手无名指上戴着颗小巧精致的钻石戒指，这几分钟里镜飞彩已经偷瞄了好几次。最一开始，永梦是为了安抚不喜欢打针的小朋友镜飞彩而把蛋糕送到病房的，那时的飞彩老成地皱着眉，婴儿肥未消的脸颊鼓起来，很不高兴地说自己不想吃这种糊弄小孩的东西，对牙不好。于是第一块蛋糕返还到了永梦手里，永梦坐在病床边上，吃掉一半时飞彩伸出手，把蛋糕讨要回去。

飞彩的邀约有些突然，见了面却好像又没有那么多话要说。永梦站在他旁边比较了一下，发现镜飞彩确实不是小孩子了，基本上已经和自己同齐。走进甜品店时，两人小小地争执了一下，最后还是永梦买的单。

刀刃绕着蛋糕划了一圈，飞彩的睫毛下垂着，视线粘在千层蛋糕的边缘。随即小扇一样的睫毛抖了两下，镜飞彩把刀当一下放在盘子边缘，直直抬头盯着永梦。

永梦肉粉色的嘴唇微微翘起，圆张成了一个小巧的O形，这是他一贯的表示询问的方式。飞彩把双手按在大腿上，不知道宝生永梦比自己年长的人生中为什么没有人提醒他这样嘟嘴的方式太像撒娇，还是说永梦是熟悉自己才会这样？

“结婚……”飞彩念出这个词时觉得有些生疏，“恭喜你。”

“啊。”永梦呆呆地说，一下摆正了身体，右手平摆在桌板上，最近很多人说想看戒指时他都是这么做的。“抱歉，觉得飞彩上学很忙就没有告诉你。”

隔着桌子投射过去的视线灼热起来，像细细的刀刃刮在永梦脸上，永梦下意识绞起手指，把戒指藏了起来。他早就觉得飞彩不会为这个消息高兴，但消息迟早会被飞彩知道，他也考虑过一些说辞。

“檀黎斗是谁？”飞彩干脆把蛋糕推到一边。

永梦发现很难描述自己的恋情，比起恋爱，他更像是被檀黎斗拖进婚姻中的。

“一个游戏公司的社长。”永梦偷偷转了一圈戒指，目光躲避着飞彩，落在蛋糕上。千层蛋糕已经有点融化，外缘开始向下塌倒，永梦伸手把蛋糕推回飞彩面前。

“我不想吃。”飞彩按住永梦碰在盘子边缘的手，用永梦不可抗拒的力气抬起永梦的右手。永梦被他拉得上身倾斜，左手撑在桌上，担心太激烈的挣扎会碰倒桌面上的蛋糕，只好顺着飞彩的意思。无名指被飞彩轻轻扳起了一点，飞彩的鼻息也有一点沾在了手指上，永梦不禁缩了一下脖子。

两三分钟后，永梦觉得如果飞彩的视线是阳光的话那戒指已经该开始冒烟时，飞彩终于松口了永梦，清了一下嗓子，干巴巴地说：“恭喜。”

永梦迷茫地点点头，紧张地抱着手臂。

“但我听说他最近在美国？”飞彩重新拿起刀，冷不丁说。

永梦再度点头，说：“是的。黎斗最近在出差，还有……大概一周才会回来。”

会话陷入了暂时的沉默，永梦想起以前自己会邀请飞彩到家中做客，飞彩却一次都没有同意过。他看到飞彩插进口中的蛋糕切面顺滑，如果飞彩去做医生的话一定会很厉害吧。也许他应该再一次邀请飞彩，也许一次家庭晚餐会成为和好的契机。

“那个……飞彩要是不介意的话，要不要去我家吃晚饭？”永梦向前探身问道，“没关系，黎斗不在的。”

飞彩恰好咽下最后一块蛋糕，嘴角还粘了一小块奶油。不出所料，永梦果然发出了邀请，他顿了一会，希望自己的回答不会太突兀。即使现在永梦表现得像过去一样亲近，他也不打算太早暴露自己的打算。

“好啊。”飞彩说，声音板得平直，“正好我晚上也没事。”

永梦吐了一下舌，心想高中生能有什么事。

冷餐区散发出一种好像长在冰块上面的味道，镜飞彩差一步跟在宝生永梦身边，倾身闻了闻。永梦拿起一盒半成品可乐饼，飞彩忍住了告诉永梦自己不是小学生的冲动。

“要喝果汁吗？”永梦问出口的时候已经拿起了一盒桃汁，飞彩动了动嘴唇，看着永梦推着的小车里的商品已经冒出了个尖。

分了两个大塑料袋才装下永梦买的东西，飞彩帮忙永梦倒也没有拒绝，果汁和酸奶太沉了。永梦和檀黎斗的新家用的是虹膜锁，开门后，永梦站到一边，让镜飞彩先进去。

客厅宽大，却透露着一种很少被使用的气息，沙发附近都是一尘不染的。永梦提着塑料袋走进厨房，飞彩往里跟了几步，发现房子中处处井井有条。大概是卧室的门虚掩着，看不到里面。

飞彩有些意外，他以为以宝生永梦走到哪摔倒哪的性格，家里可能也是常把杂物堆得乱七八糟的，没想到永梦家里出奇的整洁。

“我来倒果汁吧。”镜飞彩掐着永梦快准备好晚饭的时间说，永梦一边装盘一边飞快地看了他一眼，随便点点头。飞彩稍微侧身挡住永梦的视线，把口袋里的药粉快速地洒在右边一杯果汁里，接着把两只杯子抬起来左右摇晃，装得一脸平常地跟在永梦身后放好杯子。

两人入座后，永梦果然没有先开动，而是拿起饮料小口啜饮，盯着飞彩的动作。飞彩咽下食物，抬眼看到永梦已经喝了一半的饮料，微小地笑了出来。

“怎么样？”永梦问。

“宝生医生的厨艺很不错呢。”飞彩夸赞道。

永梦眯眼笑了笑，说：“叫我永梦就行了，明明Line上也是那么叫的啊。”

“永梦……”飞彩小声念了一遍，直呼姓名让他觉得格外亲近。

晚饭中没有人再提到半句关于结婚的事情，好像永梦只是遇到了一点无伤大雅的变故。将近结束时永梦有些虚弱地撑着上身，单手半捂着脸。飞彩小心翼翼地放下筷子，尽量不要发出太大声音，绕过餐桌俯身轻拍永梦的后背。

从中途永梦就失去了对自己信息素的管理，欢快的爆米花一样的甜香填满了整间房子。飞彩俯下身，从永梦指缝间看到了永梦脸上的酡红。

“永梦？”他已经把这两个音念得很熟练了，“没事吧？”

“我……”永梦推开椅子，双手撑在桌子上站起来，“没事。飞彩，能不能请你……离我远一点？”

飞彩搭上永梦的肩膀，贪婪地大口吸入永梦甜美的信息素气息。

“飞彩是Alpha对吧……”永梦其实已经快摔回椅子上了，应该说是多亏了飞彩的支撑他才勉强站着，“我是Omega，飞彩也知道的，所以请你……”

“我不要。”飞彩松开手，永梦轻呼一声跌回了椅子上。飞彩扭身，双手按在椅背上，把永梦裹在自己身体下的狭小空间之中，弯腰一直把鼻尖凑到永梦脸上，“永梦，你记得我快出院的时候对你说过什么吗？”

虽然不合时间的热潮已经搅散了永梦的思维，那份记忆依然清晰地蹿到了脑海之中。小了好几号的镜飞彩坐在床上，双脚摇晃，一下一下地打着病床边缘，冷不丁地开口问永梦能不能嫁给他。

“我不知道……”但是永梦这样回答了。飞彩正埋头在他颈窝嗅闻，膝盖强硬地挤进他腿间，轻擦着大腿内侧。侵略性极强的薄荷气缠上身体，永梦绷直了背，一动不动地僵在飞彩身下。  
“一直这样糊弄我，还自作主张结婚什么的，”飞彩扣在椅背上的手指下挪到了永梦肩膀上，并且逐渐抓紧了，“那我算什么啊……”

永梦下意识搂上飞彩的后背，手指轻柔地拨着，耳边飞彩涌上哭腔的鼻音令他于心不忍，都忘了自己要进卧室找抑制剂的打算。

“永梦，我是因为喜欢你……一直喜欢你才……”剩下的半句话抿进了吻里，永梦为了安抚搂过去的姿势倒像是在索吻了。稳坐在椅子中的Omega挣扎不停，侧身摔坐在地上，疼痛稍微驱散了一点情热，永梦连忙向后缩去，却连站起身的时间都没有，便重被飞彩抓住了。

飞彩挟起永梦，拖拽着他走进卧室。沙发本来也算合适，但飞彩觉得只有在床上做才能一泄胸中不平，神智不甚清醒的永梦也未出半句反对，只是深皱着眉。

那些吻是一连串的，电影式的，既像在复制电视中的影像，又倾注着飞彩日趋膨胀起来的情感。他暗自把永梦划进了自己的东西小圈子里，却忘了确认永梦是否知情，如今他又觉得是永梦背叛了自己。被情热攫获的永梦无条件地承受着亲吻，时不时微弱地叹气。

镜飞彩青涩的抚慰，手掌随性的触摸，彻底搅浑了永梦的思维，永梦感觉自己一点点漂浮到了理性之上。薄荷擦过全身，随着飞彩的啃咬钻入腺体，附在他有些孩子气的甜香上。而Alpha信息素在身体里的争锋带来的阵痛完全被快感压了过去，飞彩无声无息地驱逐了黎斗。黎斗留下的信息素本来就所剩无几，没多久镜飞彩就完全占据了永梦。

脱衣服时飞彩顺便强行扒下了永梦戒指，随手丢开，戒指在永梦的视线中滚下床，随即没入地毯。永梦从喉咙里挤出一声低吟，扭向一边的脸立刻被飞彩掰了回去。

同样的，永梦尝试遮掩身体的手也被飞彩拨开。飞彩也不允许他遮脸，永梦觉得自己的脸热得快要晕过去了。永梦不是没想过飞彩会不喜欢自己的选择，他以为飞彩会吵闹或者冷酷地绝交，也想过再也见不到飞彩的可能。但很可惜他并没有多少选择余地，檀黎斗的手段比镜飞彩或者他自己能想象的还要肮脏很多。

飞彩把手指挤进穴口，永梦的腿根早已经湿滑一片，后穴直吸着手指。永梦再次抬手遮脸，后来又把手背咬到嘴里，大腿上下滑动。

“不、不行……”飞彩把阴茎抵上穴口时，永梦勉强伸手掩上后穴，指尖碰到龟头时一阵颤抖，“飞彩……不要做你会后悔的事……”

飞彩托起永梦后臀，抓着腿根一下捅了进去，永梦浑身触电一般发抖，一直在抑制的喘声也溜出了嘴。在永梦不断升调最后简直像女孩子一样的喘息声中，飞彩掐着永梦的大腿根顶到了最深处，等永梦控制住呼吸声后他矮下身，贴在永梦身上，说：“我不是孩子了，不是你说后悔就后悔的，听到了吗，永梦？”

被填满的身体中溢上了满足的高鸣，把飞彩贴在耳边的声音搅得混乱不清。永梦眼中蒙着水雾，朦胧地看着飞彩，嘴唇迷茫地半张着，舌头尖露在外面。

飞彩轻笑一声，俯身咬住了永梦露出的舌尖。永梦像小猫一样腾起来，额头碰一下撞在一起。水雾变成水珠溢出眼眶，飞彩拿指腹拭去，故意使劲咬上永梦下唇。永梦微微皱着眉，委屈兮兮地盯着飞彩。

永梦的手指慢慢勾到了飞彩背上，也不知是推阻还是邀约，缓慢地抚摸着。像恋人一样的小动作让飞彩一下觉得很满足，总是绷着的嘴角也小幅度上勾起来。

交合处紧紧地裹着飞彩，稍一动作就能感受到后穴的吸引，飞彩定了会神才开始动作，希望意乱情迷的永梦看不出自己差点被直接吸射的事实。身体不断的渴求让永梦嘴上的拒绝显得很无力，飞彩的笑容也让永梦看得发怔，转瞬间就被飞彩拽进透着少年青涩气息的性爱中去了。

眼泪都被飞彩用指腹温柔地拭去，伴随着情意绵绵的吻。除去一方不同意这一点外，全然看不出这是场强行实施的性爱。

尽管早知道永梦体型偏瘦，飞彩却不知道遮掩在衣服下的躯体如此纤瘦，腰握起来像女孩一样细，阴茎顶到最深处时小腹会稍微凸起。出于好奇，飞彩按了一下永梦凸出一小块的小腹，永梦几乎快要跳起来躲闪，叫声软得像融化中的糖。

“为什么……非得是我不行呢？”在飞彩完成了体内射精，掐着永梦的腰把永梦身体翻过去时，永梦有气无力地问道。

“为什么，永梦自己很清楚吧。”飞彩也微喘着说，“不要动，再做一次。”

永梦掐紧了手下的床单，闭上眼睛，一动不动地等待飞彩动作。


End file.
